i am the devil
by Ajisu Ramuri
Summary: akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.
1. Chapter 1

**I am the devil**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Charakter yang lainnya 100% bukan punya saya, namun cerita dalam fic ini 100% buatan saya...

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Advencure FriendShip, Family, Romance.

 **Pair** : Mystery

 **Warning** : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC.

 **Summary** : akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.

"Pagi yang cerah ya?" ucap bocah berrambut hitam jabrik dan ada warna merah di ujung rambutnya, di memiliki tiga garis melintang di setiap pipinya, dan mata biru cerah menenangkan. pakaian yang ia kenakan hanya kos hitam polos dan celana hitam panjang.

"hhhhuaaa...tidurku nyenyak sekali" lanjutnya entah pada siapa. bocah itu memandan ruangan yang bisa dibilang kamar tidur, tapi terdapat tumukan pakaian yang bekas dipakai menumpuk di pojok dekat pintu kamar. dia hanya tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk ditepi kasur, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar.

"enaknya sarapan apa ya hari ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "mungkin ramen cup lebih cocok" lanjutnya tersenyum sambil berjalan ke dapur.

setiap hari yang ia jalani semuanya sendiri yang menyangkut kebutuhan pribadi. orang tuanya telah meninggal saat usianya menginjak satu setengah tautau, dan sekarang umurnya tujuh tahun.

tiadak ada yang tau penyebab kematian orang tuanya. tapi yang ada dalam pikiran orang orang desanya kematian orang tuanya mati karena dia. ya bocah yang bernama Naruto .L dianggap sebuh kutukan bagi desanya, desa Konohakure. huruf L dibelakang namanya tidak tau apa artinya bahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia senang nama pemberian orang tuanya itu.

walau dia dianggap sebagai kutukan tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang mau membatunya, masih ada orang yang kasian padanya contunya hokage ketiga Sarotobi Hiruzen, orang yang mengangap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri. dia juga yang memberikan uang untuk kebutuhan hidup Naruto setiap bulannya.

setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. saat dia menikmat udara segar, banyak yang menatapnya yang hanya ia abaikan, lalu naruto menoleh kesubuah toko yang menjual buah-buahan dan dia memutuskan untuk melihat lihat. "hai kau bocah kutukan menjauh dari tokoku" ucap seorang pedagang buah-buahan yang tokonya dihampiri oleh Naruto. tapi ucapan dari pemilik toko tidak di gubris dan Naruto masih di depan toko buah itu. "sudahku bilang menjauh dari tokoku" ucap pemilik toko yang memukul naruto dengan kayu tepat di kepala, dan kayu itu entah ia dapat dari mana. pukulan pemilik toko cukup keras dan membuat kepala Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"tidak perlu begitu paman aku pasti akan pergi, aku hanya melihat-lihat rencana aku mau beli tapi uang ku ketinggalan tapi terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku melihat lihat" ucap naruto tersenyum dengan kepalanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"pergilah..pergi" teriak pemilik toko dengan gaya mengusirnya. dan naruto pergi dari toko itu tersenyum walau dia baru saja di sakiti. setelah pergi dari toko naruto pergi ditaman bermain. dia duduk di bawah pohon, dia memegang luka yang ada dikepalanya dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegan kepalanya barusan dia lihat ada cairan berwarna hitam gelap. dia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

 **JLEB**

terdapat kunai yang menancap di sebelahkepalanya yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. " bukan kah itu bocah kutukan itu" ternyata ada tujuh anbu tiba tiba muncul di atas pohon yang disandari Naruto. "bagaimana kalau kita bunuh dia? tanya seorang anbu pada anbu lainnya.

"ide yang bagus kawan" sahut anbu lainnya. semua anbu langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto. mereka semua mengeluarkan tanto mereka mamsing masing. naruto yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya langsung berlaru menjauh dari para anbu. "apa salah ku pada kalian" teriak Naruto terisak. Naruto terus berusaha berlari menghindari kejaran para anbu. tapi dengan tubuh yang kecil, dan terluka apa daya baginya yang harus berlari dari paranbu yang lebih cepat darinya.

salah satu anbu mengambil kunai dari kanton ninjanya dan melemparnya kearah naruto yang masih berlari. kunai tersebut menancap dipundak naruto dan membuatnya oleng langsung turjatuh.

dia memegang pundaknya yang mengucurkan darah. akhirnya para anbu berdiri dan mengelilingi Naruto, dia menangis karena uka yang ia alami, luka satu belum ditangani luka yang satu datang lagi. "maaf kan aku...jika aku punya salah pada kalian" naruto menangis sambil memegang pundaknya.

"cih...kenapa kau meminta maaf pada kami, minta maaf lah pada kedua orang tuamu, mereka adalah salah satu ninja yng sangat berharga, dan kau membunuhnya, bahkan sampai saat ini mayat mereka belum kami temukan, DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN MAYAT MEREK" ucap salah satu anbu yang mengacungkan tantonya kearah Naruto.

"Sungguh aku tidak tau apa yang kalian katakan" balas Naruto menangis. "sudah tidak perlu banyak bicara, ayo semuanya bunuh dia" para anbu langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang naruto. dan secara bersamaan mereka memukul dan melukai Naruto. "hentikan...tolong hentikan" tangis Naruto.

tapi ucapan naruto tidak digubris oleh para anbu bahkan mereka semakin kuat memukulinnya. "aku mo-mohon...he-hentikan" tambah Naruto memohon. "tidak kalau kau belum mati" sahut sang anbu bertopeng elang.

"hentikan...hentikan...hentikan... **HENTIKAN** "

" **HIIIAAA** "

BUUMMM

terjadi ledakan yang kuat diposisi naruto dan membuat para anbu terpental kebelakang. debu debu berterbangan dan pohon pohon sekitar terhembus angin yang cukup kuat, para anbu mencoba bertahan agar tidak terhempas. "sial apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap salah satu anbu.

setelah angin mulai mereda, kepulan debu mulai menipis dan nampak diposisi naruto berdiri sesuatu yang mengerikan. sosok itu adalah Naruto yang kini wujudnya telah berubah. badannya kini sedikit lebih tinggi dan besar, dia memiliki sayap, dan dia memiliki tanduk diselimuti api hitam.

tubuh yang tadi berpakaian tapi kini nampak tak mengenakan baju hitamnya. terdapat tato hitam serbentuk api hitam dibadannya. bukan hanya itu, ketika Naruto membuka matanya, mata yang sangat gelap tanpa warna putih, mata yang mengambarkan sebuah kehancuran yang sangat mengerikan.

" **MATI...MATI...MATI...MATI** " kata itu lah yang terucap dari mulut yang bertaring Naruto. para anbu melihat itu sangat ketakutan bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh terduduk saking takutnya.

Naruto menoleh kesebelah kanan menatap satu anbu bertopong elang yang ada disana. anbu itu gemetar ditatap naruto. tiba tiba naruto mengembagkan sayapnya, dan mengibarskannya satu kali. Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan dan senyuman mengerikan terukir dibibirnya.

Narut berjalan mendekati salah satu yang di depannya. setelah hampir sampai di depan anbu tersebut. naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya kearah anbu tersebut. nampak lah tangan naruto berubah menjadi cakar, dan warnanya hitam sampai siku sikunya.

anbu itu tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk berkedip dia tidak kuat. hawa membunuh naruto sembuatnya sangat ketakutan. cakar naruto memegang kepala anbu yang ia hampiri. "argh..." teriaknya kesakitan. tubuh anbu itu mulai menengecil. tubuh yang dulu kekar dan atleti kini menjadi kurus setelah di pegang naruto. ternyata naruto menyerap cakra anbu tersebut hingga tidak ad yang tersisa.

setelah selesai penyerapan cakra, tiba tiba tubuh anbu yang tidak bernyawa dan masih di cengkram oleh naruto, tubuhnya mulai terbakar oleh api hitam yang langsung menghanguskannya.

naruto menoleh kebelakannya menatap ke arah anbu yang lainnya. mereka benar benar ketakutan. ada salah satu anbu mulai berjalan mundur. "sialan kau" ucap salah satu anbu yang memberanikan diri untuk menyerang naruto.

 **SUITON: DAIBAKU NO JUTSU**

Sebuah meriam air muengarah ke arah naruto. namun saat hampir beberapa meter dari narut, serangan air tersebut buyar karena menabrak sebuah penghalang yang tidak kasap mata. naruto mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. jari telunjuknya ia angkat, dan muncul kobaran api hitam kecil di ujung jarinya.

tangan itu ia ayunkan kearah anbu yang menyerangnya tadi. api langsung membakar anbu tersebut. dan naruto mengayunkan tangannya kearah anbu lainnya. dan hal yang sama terjadi oleh mereka.

saat itu lah semua para anbu langsung terbakar oleh api hitam dan membakar tubuh mereka. "argh..tolong..tolong kami" rintihan sangat memilukan dari salah satu anbu. dan satu persati dari mereka mulai anbruk ketanah dan mati terbakar.

naruto berjalan perlahan lahan dengan senyunannya masih terukir di bibirnya. "LAGI **...LAGI..LAGI..HARUS MEMBUNUH LAGI...AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH LAGI** " ucapnya sambil mengembangkan sayapnya.

"sudah cukup anakku...sudah cukup" sesorang dibelakan sambil memegang pundak naruto. naruto menoleh kebelakang "singkirkan...singkirkan...singkirkan tangan mu dariku" ucapnya memulai marah.

"hhhaaaaa" teriak naruto menimbulkan anging mendorong orang itu hanya beberapa meter kebelakang.

" **SIAPA...SIAPA KAU?** " teriak naruto membuat angin semakin kencang.

"maaf kan aku, aku lah orang telah menelantarkanmu, aku yang meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun ini, aku adalah Minato Lusifer, dan aku lah"

"ayahmu"

 **TBC**

ok, ane dateng dengan fic baru, ya mungkin nggak bagus ya tapi jujur ini pemikiran ane sendiri.

dan rahasia siapa naruto sebenarnya akan saya kasih tau di chap 2 nanti.

oke... Ajisu pamit


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Charakter yang lainnya 100% bukan punya saya, namun cerita dalam fic ini 100% buatan saya...

Rate: T

Genre : Adventure,FriendShip, Family, Romance.

Pair: Mystery

Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC.

Summary : akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.

yo..minna, baik di chep kedua itu saya akan memberi tau jati diri Naruto. Dan saya di akhir cerita saya akan melakukan wawancara pada salah satu tokoh yang ada di fic ini.

baik lah langsung saya.

selamat membaca.

"SIAPA...SIAPA KAU?" teriak naruto membuat angin semakin kencang.

"Maaf kan aku, aku lah orang telah menelantarkanmu, aku yang meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun ini, aku adalah Minato Lusifer, dan aku lah"

"Ayahmu"

Ucapan orang itu membuat Naruto kaget. tubuhnya mulan menyusut kembali seperti semula, tanduknya meng hilang, sayap dengan bulu hitam seperti gagak mulai rontok ditiup angin, tangan juga kembali seperti sedia kala. mata yang hitam legam secara perlahan lahan berubah menjadi mata biru cerahnya kembali.

mata cerahnya mulai mengeluarkan buliran bening mulai mengalir ke pipinya. dia mulai jatuh terduduk diatas tanah. tubuhnya gemetar. "Kenapa...kenapa kau baru muncul" tanya naruto pada ayahnya a.k.a minato. "maaf kan ayah anakku" ucap minato berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu" minato mulai ikut menangis. "Apa ayah tidak tau kalau aku disi menderita sendirian" naruto memeluk Minato semakin erat. "maafkan ayah" ucap minato mengelus rambut putranya yang iya tinggal lima tahun itu.

setelah selesai melepas rindu mereka mereka melepas pelukan mereka. "kau semakin besar bocah nakal" minato mengacak acak rambut minato. "ayah hentika...aku tidak nakal kok" ucap naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya. mereka saling melepas tawa setelah acara sedih sedihannya tadi.

akhirnya berjalan menyusuri pingir jalan, mereka berhenti dan duduk di padang rumput menikmati suasana siang hari. "bagaimana harimu nak" tanya minato membuka pembicaraan. "baik ayah" ucap naruto. "ayo lah nak, kau bisa berbohong tapi matamu tidak naruto, pasti sulit ya?" minato tersenyum.

"sejak ayah meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama ibu aku sangat kesepian" ucap naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "maaf kan kami ya nak" ucap minato mengelus punggung naruto, dan naruto menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah minato.

"ibu kemana?" tanya naruto dan langsung membuat minato sedih. "ibumu sudah meninggal" minato meneteskan air matanya. naruto langsung kaget, mata indahnya ikut meneteskan air mata. "maafkan ayah nak, ayah tidak bisa menolong ibumu" sambung minato.

MINATO POV

salam kenal semua perkenalkan aku adalah Minato Lusifer, aku ayah dari Naruto Lusifer, mendengar kata Lusifer kalian pasti tau siapa aku, ya benar aku adalah iblis keturunan murni, aku menikah dengan seorang manusia bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

Dia adalah salah satu ninja terbaik di Konohagakure. Yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya adalah rambut merahnya dan tingkahnya yang selalu membuat aku penasaran. sebelum aku mendekatinya aku memutuskan menyamar menjadi seorang ninja juga, aku satu kelas dengannya dan saat itulah aku mulai dekat dengannya.

setelah beberapa tahun kemudian kami menikah. hari hari kami sangat bahagia hingga aku mendengar kabar buruk dan kabar baik saat bersamaan. kabar buruknya ada salah satu pengawalku (iblis) memberi kabar buruk kalau ibils kehancuran Trihexa telah bangkit dari tidurnya, setelah beberapa ribu tahun di segel oleh leluhur iblisku si sebuah planet di ujung galaksi.

dan kabar baiknya adalah, istriku mengandung anak kami yang pertama. sungguh aku bingung aku harus senang atau aku harus panik untuk saat ini. istriku sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya, karena sebelum menikah aku memberi tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Dia menatapnya dan mengatakan padaku "aku akan membantumu sayang, walau kita akan mati aku akan selalu didekatmu" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan, tentua aku menolak dia sedang mengandung jika aku mengajaknya makan aku mempertaruhkan dua nyawa untuk membantuku yaitu nyawa Kushina dan nyawa anak yang ia kandung.

sehari kami berdebat masalah Kushina ingin membantuku untuk menyegel Trihexza. akhirnya aku mengalah. aku memanggil salah satu pengawalku, aku menyuruhnya mencari informasi butuh berapa waktu Trihexza untuk datang kesini. setelah dua hari pengawal itu datang membawa informasi, ternyata butuh sepuluh bulan untuk Trihexza untuk datang.

SKIP

setelah sepulahu bulan persiapan, dan Kushina telah melahirkan, kami berdua telah memutuskan untuk mendatangi sendiri Trihexza sebelum dia menghancurkan bumi. pertarungan tidak terelakan lagi, bahkan kami telah menghancurkan tiga metor yang sangat besar dalam galaksi ini. hampir empat hari dan banyak pasukanku yang tewas. menyisakan aku dan Kushina, kami sangat frustasi hingga akhirnya datang lah naga tak terbatas Great red datang membantu kami, kami menang pada akhirnya. dan aku mulai tekhnik penyegel yang digunakan oleh leluhurku untuk menyegel Trihexza. tapi tanpa kami sadari ada secuai gumalan kekuatan dari Trihexza yang jatuh kebumi. gumpalan itu membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi inangnya, jika tidak makan gumpalan itu akan lenyap.

gumpalan itu memutuskan memilih seorang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan. dan dia memilih Naruto. kami kembali mengirim Trihexza ke ujung galaksi. tapi kami tidak tau kalo masih ada sisa dari Triexza yang sudah masuk kedalam tubuk anak kali. setelah Naruto menginjak umur satu tahun baru kami menyadari kekuatan yang bersemayan di tubuh Naruto, aku mencoba mengeluarkannya dari tubuh naruto, dan berhasil wujudnya hanya seperti aurora berwarna hitam peket.

tapi saat aku akan menyegelnya, dia merasuk kedalam tubuh Kushina, dan mengambil alih tubuh kushina. akhirnya kami bertarung, dalam pertarungan aku sangat tidak di untungkan, karena aku harus melindungi Naruto tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak mau melukai Kushina.

Naruto terus menangis dalam gendongan ku, pertarungn kami berpindah ke hutan kematian. Kushina semakin ganas menyerang dan tidak ragu untuk membunuhku. beberapa jam hutan kematian sudah hancur, dan aku sudah memilih keputusan untuk membalas serangan Kushina. aku sangat terpaksa harus menusuk Kushina dengan tanganku(seperti serangan Raikage ke tiga)

Kushina terluka parah dan dia jatuh terduduk di depanku yang masih mengendong Naruto. akhirnya Kushina sadar tapi saat aku menatap mata Kushina mata sebelah kana biru cerah, tapi sebelah kiri matanya hitam gelap tanpa pupil. aku harus mengeluarkan bagian kekuatan Trihexza dari tubuh kushina, dan saat aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dia langsung tergeletak di tanah. setelah ku keluarkan aku berniat untuk menyegelnya, tapi tenaga ku tidak cukup untuk menyegel sebagian kekuatan itu ke ujung galaksi. aku menatap naruto yang masih menangis "maafkan aku anakku" aku tidak punya pilihan lagi dan aku putuskan akanku segel kedalam tubuh anakku.

ku masukan aura itu kedalam tubuh naruto, dan kusegel. setelah penyegelan selesai tubuh naruto terdapat gambar tato api berpusat pada perut naruto. perlahan lahan tato itu mulai menghilang dan aku mengendong naruto kembali dia sudah tidak menangis dan aku mendekat ke arah Kushina.

"minato kenapa kau menyegelnya didalam tubuh naruto" ucapnya saat aku sudah duduk sebelahnya.

"maafkan aku Kushina, aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang suci yang bisa menekan kekuatan jahan Trihexsa. dan anak kitalah satu satunya pilihanku, dia masih suci karena dia masih bayi" sahutku sambil mengelus pipinya. "dan maafkan aku telah melukaimu" sambungku.

"tak apa sayang, lebih baik aku terlukan dari pada anak kita, uhhuk...uhuuk" ucapnya dia mulai batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"aku akan berusaha untuk memulihkanmu. tapi kita harus pergi ke kerajaanku, dimensi yang berbeda dengan dimensi ini. aku akan menitipkan naruto kepanti asuhan agar ada yang merawatnya, aku juga akan memberikan surat agar dia tau kemana kita pergi"

"jangan minato, kasian dia biarkan aku, aku tidak apa apa kau rawat dia dan aku tak ingin dia tumbuh tampa kasih sayang orang tua aku hik hik hik" dia mulai menangis dalam pangkuanku sambil menatap Naruto

"sudahlah Kushina semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya. aku tak mau melakukan hal itu pada Naruto tapi aku juga khawatir padamu" ucapku sambil nengelap air matanya.

hingga akhirnya Kushina menyerah, aku memanggil pengawalku yang aku suruh menjaga Kushina saat aku mengantar naruto ke panti asuhan. didepan panti asuhan, aku melihan naruto yang tersenyum padaku seolah dia berkata 'aku tidak apa ayah, jaga ibu baik baik' aku mengangis menatapnya. berat hati untuk meninggalkanmu tapi ibumu butuh pertolongan.

aku menaruh Naruto didepan pintu dan aku masukan sebuah surat kedalam selimutnya, laluku ketuk pintu itu dan aku langsung pergi bersembunyi. pintu itu terbuka, dan yang membukanya adalah seorang wanita. dia menoleh untuk mencari orang yang mengetuk pintu. dia melihat kebawahnya dia melihat naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya. wanita itu tersenyum dan langsung mengendong Naruto.

saat mereka masuk kedalam hatiku sangat perih karena harus meninggalkan anakku semata wayang itu.

saat aku kembali aku, Khusina sudah tidak sadarkan diri. aku mulai panik dan aku mulai membuka gerbang untuk berpindah dimensi. setelah berpindah dimensi, aku merawat Kushina tapi lukanya terlalu parah. semakin hari kondisi Kushina semakin buruk hingga di koma lima tahun lamanya. Aku sangat frustasi hingga pada akhirnya di menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tapi sebelum di meninggal dia berkata adaku. "kembalilah minato, Naruto membutuhkanmu. dia sudah menderita sejak kecil, dan apa kau akan tetap disini hanya menunggu orang yang tidak lama lagi waktunya untuk hid-"

"Cukup Kushina jangan teruskan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu begitu juga dengan anak kita" potongku karena aku belum siap untuk kata perpisahan, aku mengengam tangannya yang mulai dingin. aku menundukan kepala dan mulai menangis, kurasakan genggaman tangannya mulai longar.

tsaat aku menatap Kushina dia sudak tidak lagi bergerak. aku mendekatkan telingaku kehidungnya untuk mendengar hembusan nafasnya tapi nihil tak kutemukan hembusan nafasnya, aku coba memegang pergelangan tangan nya mencari nadinya dan nihil.

"Kushina...Kushina" pangilku tapi tidak ada saat itu lah Kushina pergi meninggalkan aku dan naruto selamanya.

Minato POV END

"maafkan ayahmu ini nak" ucap minato menudukan kepala sambil menitihkan air matanya.

"Tidak ayah, ini bukan salah ayah, ini sudah takdir" ucap naruto menenangkan ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah juga yang telah meyegel kekuatan dari Trihexza, dan saat ini kau mungkin menjadi ancaman bagi dunia ini jika kau tidak melatih kekuatan itu" minato mengubah topik pembicaraan agar Naruto tidak semakin sedih.

"Melatih, tapi bagimana caranya" sahut Naruto yang mulai berkurang sedihnya.

"Aku lah yang akan melatihmu, aku akan menjadi gur dalam latihanmu"

"benarkah" naruto mulai gembira mendengar ucapan minato.

"tentu tapi, saat latihan jangan pangil aku ayah panggil aku sensei karena aku adalah gurumu" minato tersenyum pada naruto dan tampang naruto semakin semuringah. "dan ingatlah saat latihan aku tidak akan segan segan meberimu latihan yang berat, walaupun kau anakku"

"ha'i sensei" ucap naruto sambil hormat pada ayahnya. dan minato membalasnya dengan senyuman.

TBC

ok yo minna bertemu dengan saya lagi, di chep dua ini sudah saya jelas kan siapa naruto, ya walau ceritanya muter muter nggak jelas gitu. tapi pertama saya minta maaf, untuk permintaan maaf saya, saya akan melakukan wawancara pada salah satu aktor dalam fic ini, yaitu minato

"heee...aku kenapa tidak tokoh utamanya saja dia juga tau bagaimana ceritanya walau dibelakang pangung" tampang minato malas

"boleh juga, mungkin naruto akan dapat gaji tambahan untuk wawancara ini" sahut ku sambil berjalan mau cari naruto.

SRRIING

"maaf Author-sama, tadi yang menyahut bukan aku, tadi aku kerasukan hantu" minato tiba tiba muncul didepanku mengunakn tekhnik teleportnya, dan menghentikan langkahku.

jujur sebenarnya Minato bisa dibilang mata duitan.

kami pun duduk dikirsi yang telah disiapkan oleh salah satu kru.

"baik langsung saja, sebagai aktor dalam cerita ini siapa kau yang sebenarnya?" tanya ku sambil mengeluarkan buku catatn dan pipa rokok ala ditektif

"tunggu..tunggu" minato berucap dengan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"sebenarnya aku ini di wawancara atau diintrogasi sih"

"tentu wawancaralah, bukan sudah ku bilang dari awal kalau ini wawancara"

"tapi kenapa gayamu seperti ditektif gitu"

"memang tidah boleh kalo gayaku seperti ini, aku ini atasmu, suka sukaku dong mau bagai mana aku bergaya emang kau ibuku ngatur ngatur"

"iya iya,, tapi bisa tidak bawa bawa jabatan" minato mulai lagi malasnya.

"kalo itu aku keceplosan atau mungkin tadi aku kesurupan hantu, baik jawab saja dan jangan banyak komen"

"dalam cerita ini aku adalah seorang iblis murni, namaku adalah Minato lusifer, istriku adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan dia adalah manusia"

"bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengannya"

"aku mendekatinya saat dia di akademi, aku menyamar menjadi salah satu murid akademi, dan kami menikah saat dia dan aku menjadi jounin"

"Saat kau melawan Trihexza, kalian bertarung di mana dan bagaimana kau bisa membawa Kushina?"

"aku melawan Trihexza di planet Saturnus, yah kau tau lah aku kan bisa mengunakan tehnik teleport, jika untuk Kushina aku melindunginya dengan sihir dan membuatnya bisa bernafan disana, aku juga memberinya sayap tanpa harus merubahnya menjadi iblis"

"kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakan sebagian kekuatan dari Trihexza yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto saat kecil"

"karena itu benar benar sangat kencil, tapi Trihexza adalah perwujudan dari kehancuran yang terjadi dialam semesta ini yang berkumpul menjadi satu hingga membentuk Trihexza sang kehancuran, saat Naruto mulai besar Trihexza yang ada didalam tubuhnya menyerap kehancuran agar dia menjadi lebih kuat, itulah saat itulah aku baru bisa merasakannya"

"lalu kenapa kau menyegel kedalam tubuhnya Naruto"

"Karena Trihexza adalah kekuatan jahat yang bersifat negatif, dan karena naruto masih bayi yang suci tanpa niatan jahat, ya bisa di bilang kalo naruto ibaratkan sebuah kertas kosong yang masih bersih"

Aku pun hanya menganguk anguk mendengar semua penjelasan Minato.

baiklah semuanya, sekianya wawancara saya pada Minato. bagi para reader yang mau bertanya hal lainnya bisa bertanya pada saya, toh saya lebih tau masalah fic ini dari Minato.

ok bayyy...Ajisu Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Charakter yang lainnya 100% bukan punya saya, namun cerita dalam fic ini 100% buatan saya...

Rate: T

Genre : Adventure,FriendShip, Family, Romance.

Pair: Mystery

Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC.

Summary : akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.

Yo...minna ketemu lagi dengan saya author gaje. maaf di chepter sebelumnya masih ada kekurangan. dan maksih udah mau baca fic yang kagak jelas ini, arigato

cukup kagak usah banyak omong langsung aja ok...selamat membaca.

Di pagi hari jam tujuh pagi ini, nampak seorang bocah yang sedang berkemas-kemas pakaian yang ia masukkan kedalam sebuah tas. Bocah itu adalah Naruto, dia mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalankan pelatihan yang akan dilakukannya bersama ayahnya Minato.

Kemarin sore sebelum mereka berpisah Minato menyuruh Naruto untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjalankan pelatihan ini. Tidak lupa Minatu juga menyuruh Naruto untuk berpamitan pada Hiruzen, awalnya Hiruzen menolak atas permintaan Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya Hiruzen menyerah dan memberinya izin.

Setelah selesai berkemas-kemas Naruto langsung menuju hutan kematin, karena dia sudah janjian dengan ayahnya bertemu disitu.

"Hai ayah" sapa Naruto yang melihat ayahnya sedang menunggu dirinya. "Baiklah apa kau sudah Naruto?" tanya Minato dan hanya dibalas anggukan dan cengiran Naruto.

Kemudian Minato membaca mantra dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu didepan mereka. Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka,"Uuaaa...Ayah ini benar-benar hebat" teriak Naruto senang(dasar ndeso #plak. lupakan), Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya. "Ayo masuk" ajak Minato. "Tunggu dulu...Memang kalau kita masuk, ini akan kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kita akan menuju kekerajaan ayah anakku, disanalah kau akanku latih, tapi bukan hanya aku yang akan melatihmu, masih ada yang lainnya yang akan melatihmu" Jawab Minato. "Aku baru tau kalau ayah raja" ucap Naruto yang masih bingung. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, "Baik ayo masuk" Minato langsung menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam pintu tersebut. Naruto sangat panik akibat tindakan ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau takut samapai menutup matamu itu Naruto" Minato membungkuk sambil melihat wajah Naruto. "Ayo lah...buka matamu dan lihat semua ini". Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dan saat dia melihat apa yang dia lihat membuatnya tercengan bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Saat ini Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah istana yang sangat megah berdiri kokoh ditengah sebuah danau, sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara istana dan tepian danau, ditepi danau terdapan rumah rumah yang ditingali para iblis lainnya. Minato hanya tersenyum, dia langsung mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kedalam istana.

Saat mereka berdiri disebuah pintu yang sangat besar, di sisi kanan kiri pintu terdapat prajurit yang penjaga. Pintupun perlahan lahan terbuka, Minato dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Naruto terkagum kagum melihat dalam istana yang begitu indah, lantai yang dikramik bersih dan berkilau, terdapat lampu hias diatas mereka. Saat ini Naruto berjalan diatas karpet merah yang cukup panjang, para pelayang dan beberapa prajurit berdiri ditepi karpet sambil membungkuk.

"Ayah ini benar benar indah dan mengagumkan" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat sumeringah. "Sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku ini seorang raja" pamer Minato melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Baiklah, besok kau akan mulai latihanmu, saat ini kau istirahatlah" sambung Minato. "Narberal Gamma, antar Naruto ke kamarnya" Ucap Minato pada wanita cantik yang mengenakan baju seorang pelayan, rambutnya hitam dan dikucir model ekor kuda, dan sebuah pita yang ia gunakan untuk mengucir rambutnya(Narberal Gamma salah satu pelayan di anime Overlord, dia juga ikut saat momong berpetualang)

Pelayan itu membungkuk kearah Minato, "Mari tuan" mempersilakan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali dan langsung mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Mmmm...Tadi namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berjalan menuju kekamar Naruto, Pelayang itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naruto "Perkenalkan nama saya Narberal Gamma, salah satu pelayan di sini Naruto-sama" ucap pelayan itu sambil membukuk kearah Naruto. "Emmm...bagaimana kalau aku panggil kau Nabe saja?" tanya Naruto minta persetujuan. "Tentu, selama anda nyaman memanggil saya seperti itu" Ucap Nabe setuju. "Satu lagi" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya" Apa itu Naruto-sama" tanya Nabe. "Panggil aku Naruto saja, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, karena aku terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu" Ucap Naruto sambil memamerken giginya. Nabe langsung mengelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Naruto-sama saya tidak bisa melakukkannya" ucap Nabe sambil membungkuk. "Ayo lo, jika kau seperti itu kau malah membuatku tidak nyaman" Ucap Naruto. "Maaf kan saya Naruto-sama saya benar-benar tidak bisa" Nabe kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. "Baiklah jikakau masih kukuh seperti itu, aku akan memanggilmu, emmmm...Nabe-chan" ucapan Naruto langsung membuat wajah Nabe bersemu merah, "Atau Nabe-hime" wajah Nabe semakin memerah, "Atau kau minta aku panggil sayan~", "Ba-baiklah Na-na-naruto" Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Nabe dengan menyanggupi permintaan Naruto. "Nah...itu lebih baik" Naruto kembali nyengir, sedangkan Nabe menundukkan kepalanya, karena malu. "Ayo tunjukan dimana kamarku?" , "Mari Na-naruto-sa~" "Ehem...Aku harap kau harus membiasakan dirimu Nabe" Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Nabe. dan akhirnya mereka meneruskan menuju kekamar Naruto.

TBC

heeee...cuma segini, udah mentok, otak udah kehabisan bensin jadi cuma segini. oke bertemu lagj dilain waktu, JAA NEE.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Charakter yang lainnya 100% bukan punya saya, namun cerita dalam fic ini 100% buatan saya...

Rate: T

Genre: Advencure FriendShip, Family, Romance.

Pair: Mystery.

Warning: Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC.

Summary: akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.

Yo...minna, apa kabar kalian?...semoga baik-baik saja, baiklah kembali lagi dengan saya lagi disini, dan apakah kalian masih disana?...hihihihi.

"Woy author ini jadi syuting kagak sih?...kalo terus disitu kapan mulaunya?.." Teriak Naruto. "Diamlah, aku ini sedang menyapa para reader...apa kau tidak tau tanpa para para raeder kau tidak akan terkenal seperti ini, wajar kalo aku menyapa mereka dulu"

"Weeeee...jadi kau sedang opening sendiri?...jadi kau mau cari muka didepan para raeder"

"Emmm...aku nggak sedang cari muka, aku sudah punya ini" ucapku sambil menunjuk wajahku.

Oke...percakapan tadi lupakan, karena itu tidak terlalu penting. dan satu lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang mau baca fic yangyan gaje ini. Dan saya ucap terima kasih juga pada:

.5,Singgih570,Alim fanficker1,Vilan616,Neko no Kitsune,Ibiki Guru BP.

oke...selamat membaca.

SKIP SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN.

Disebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas, tempat itu dijadikan sebuat tempat pelatiha bagi bocah berambut kuning jabrik dan juga sebagai tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Lusifer. Saat ini dia tenggah bertarung dengan seorang ninja, yang memakan baju khas para ninja, dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah dua pasang sayap yang bulunya berwarna hitam. bukan hanya itu ninja itu juga mengunakan sebuah helem yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ninja itu bernama Fuuma Koutaru(Yang permah main game Basara pasti tau). Dia dulunya hanya seorang ninja dimensi lain, dia mati dengan rasa dendam yang sangat besar, Minato menghidupkannya kembali sebagai iblis, dan membuat Fumma menghilangkan rasa dendamnya. dan saat ini Fumma adalah guru yang dipercaya Minatu untuk melatih Naruto dibidang pertarungan.

(AN: Baik,,, disini Naruto akan menjalankan beberapa latihan dari beberapa bidang, pertama dibidang bertarung yang gurunya adalah Fumma, kedua dalam bidang ilmu pengetahua, tiga bidang persenjataan, empat strategi. Dan untuk karakter dua,tiga, dan empat belum terfikirkan, kalau ada yang tau karakter yang sesuai dalam bidang diatas kasih tau ane)

Naruto sedikit kualaha menghadapi Fumma walau Naruto tau kalau Fumma belum bersungguh-sungguh. "Tch...dan seperti biasa aku kesulitan mengimbani kecepatannya" batin Naruto. "Hheeaaa" Naruto langsung mencoba menyerang Fumma dengan katananya, tapi Fumma dapat menhindarinya dengan sangat mudah. Naruto mengangkat katananya mencuba menyerang Fuuma secara horisonta, tapi dilihat dari posisi tubuh Fuuma tidak tergambar untuk menghindar, malah Fuuma membungkukan tubunya dan kaki sebelah kiri diarahkan kebelakan.

WUUSS

Fuuma maju dengan sangat cepat, dan itu membuat kaget Naruto, setelah didepan Naruto, Fumma menyerang Naruto. "Cukup Fumma" Ucap Minato yang menghentikan gerakan Fumma, posisi fumma saat ini tepat didepan Naruto dengan salah satu pedangnya berhenti tepat didepan leher Naruto. Nampak diwajah Naruto sangat ketakutan, siapa yang tidak takut pada sebuah benda tajam yang hampir saja menembus tenggorokanmu. "Minato dan Nabe berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Naruto, kau terlalu terlalu terbuka disaat kau akan menyerang, usahakan disaat kau akan menyerang jangan buat sedikitpun celah bagi musuh, jika tidak kau akan MATI" ucap Minato saat sudah sampai didekat Natuto, dan kata terakhir tadi membuat Naruto merinding hingga meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Baik...kita akhiri latihan hari ini, Fumma kau boleh pergi" ucap Minato, Fumma hanya membungkuk sekali dan dia menghilang dan meninggalkan beberapa helai bulunya. "Ayah, sejak aku kenal Fumma sensei, aku belup pernah mendengar dia berbicara, apa dia bi~" "Tidak, dia tidak bisu, sebenarnya dia berhenti bicara saat istrinya meninggal karena dibunuh. Ayah tidak apa cerita itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas di adalah orang baik" Minato tersenyum. "Dan satu lagi, ayah punya sesutu untuk mu" Ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan dua buah gelang yang berwarna hitam. "Apa ini ayah?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima gelang itu. "Pakailah dikedua tanganmu" perintah Minato. Naruto sangat senang menerimanya, dia langsung memakai kedua gelang tersebut. "Waah..ini bagus ayah" ucap Naruto sangat senang dia meliahat kedua gelang tersebut melingkar dikedua tangannya. "Fuin"

BRUK

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto terasa sangat berat. "Apa yang terjadi? tanya Naruto kebingungan. "Gelang itu akan meningkatkan geravitasi yang dilingkari gelang itu" Minatu tersenyum licik. "Berarti jika kau dikelilingi satu gelang makan berat gravitasi bertambah satu, tapi kau memaki dua gelang, berati gravitasi yang haruskau lawan bertambah menjadi dua" jelas Minato. "Ya sudah, kau istirahatlah, Narberla..."

"Iya Minato-sama" ucap Nabe yang berdiri disebelah Minato. "Kau jaga Naruto" ucap Minato, dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Nabe. "Naruto-sama apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nabe melihat kondisi Naruto yang serluka dibeberapa tempat. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini" wajah Naruto memelas pada Nabe. "Hime tolong hepaskan ini" pinta Naruto

BLUSS

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Nabe memerah bagaikan tomat, bahkan dia sampai menundukan kepalanya karena malu kalau dilihat Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Nabe, "Haah...Nabe bahkan sudah satu minggu ini bahkan kau masih saja melakukannya, dan apa kau bisa melepaskan gelang ini"

"Ma-maaf Na-naruto, aku tidak bisa" ucap Nabe sedikit gugup

"Iya...aku akan memaafkanmu, hihihihi...santai saja" ucap Naruto. "Sudah...ayo kita pergi aku mulai lapar" Naruto sedikit kesulitan berjalan dan disusul Nabe dibelakangnya. "Sebaiknya anda mengurus luka anda dulu Na-naruto" ucap Nabe yang melihat luka ditubuh Naruto. "Emmm...mungkin kau benar, baiklah ayo pergi" Naruto langsung memegang tangan Nabe dan menariknya, mengajaknya untuk berlari, Ya walau Naruto sedikit kesulitan untuk berlari tapi dia tau apa tujuan ayahnya, yaitu agar bisa lebih kuat. Nabe sedikit memerah sambil melihat Naruto dari belakang.

Nabe POV

Salam semuanya, pernenalkan Namaku Narberla Gamma, kalian boleh panggil Nabe, umurku Tujuh. Aku adalah seorang pelayan yang dipercayakan oleh Minat-sama untuk mengurus Naruto-sama. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa diumurku saat ini aku sudah menjadi seorang pelayan. Awalnya dulu aku adalah seorang budak yang diperlakukan layaknya binatang oleh majikanku, hingga aku diselamatkan oleh Minato-Sama. Aku dibeli oleh Minato-sama, saat aku dibawa keistana aku fikir aku akan diperlakukan layaknya seorang budak, tapi aku salah, malah akau diperlakukan layaknya seorang anak, aku juga diajari beberapa tekhnik sihir. Beberapa minggu kemudian aku ingin menjadi seorang pelayan, tapi ditolak oleh Minato-sama, hingga pada akhirnya aku diijinkan aku sangat merasa senang karena aku bisa membalas kebaikan Minato-sama. Suatu hari aku diperinyahakan oleh minato sama untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi anak dari Minato sama, Naruto Lusifer namanya.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto-sama aku pikir dia anak yang sangat angkuh, dan sombong. Karena dia kan anak seorang raja, jadi kemungkinan dia akan menggunakan kekuasaan ayah nya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Tapi saat bertemu pertama kali ternayat dia juga masih bocah sama sepertiku. Dan saat juga tau kalau dia telah melewati hal-hal yang sangat menyedihkan, dari menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan masih mendapat ejekan, penyiksaan yang dilakukan dari para penduduk dari dimensinya. ingin rasanya ku sihir mereka menjadi abu.

Saat aku diperintahkan untuk mengantar Naruto-sama kekamarnya, aku mengikuti perintah dan mengantar Naruto-sama kekamarnya. Dan saat menuju kekamar, Naruto-sama menanyakan namaku, dan kujawab dengan sopan. Tapi Naruto-sama memerintahkanku untuk memanggilanya dengan Namanya saja, tentu aku menolak. Dia adalah majikanku sekarang, sepantasnya aku memanggilnya begitu. Tapi aku menyerah setelah di mencoba memanggilku dengan 'chan' bahakan dia tidak ragu memanggilku 'Hime'.

Satu minggu telah kulalu bersamanya, walah baru satu minggu aku bersamanya banyak pengalamanku yang kulalui dengannya, mulai dari mengerjai orang lain, aku juga diceritakan pengalamannya didimensinya. Aku sampai menangis mendengar saat dia harus berusaha berusaha keapartemennya dengan luka lebam, dan beberapa luka lainnya. Saat aku menangis tiba-tiba aku merasakan, sesuatu ada yang memelukku, dan saat ku buka mataku ternyata Naruto-sama memeluku, dia juga berkata padaku. "Kenapa kau menangis, jika kau hanya mendengarkan ceritku tadi, semua tak perlu ditangis. Setiap orang dalam hidumya pasti pernah terjatuh dalam lubang kesedihan, tapi apa kau hanya ingin menangis dan dan duduk saja tanpa perlawana, yang jelas aku tidak mau seperti itu" ucapnya bahkan dengan senyuman tanpa dibuat-buat, senyuman yang meneduhkan hati, senyuman yang sangat terlihat bahagia setelah perlakuan yang dia alami dan saat itu juga kuputuskan untuk selalu disisinya melalui sedih senang bersamanya.

Nabe POV END

Saat ini Naruto tengah diobati oleh Nabe, beberapa tempat yamg sudah diperban emmm mungkin bisa dibilang hampir seluruh badan dan Naruto nampak seperti mumi "Nabe ano...eto..ap-apa ini tidak berlibihan" ucap Naruto yang melihat kondisinya saat ini. "Tidak Naruto" ucap Nabe yang masih sibuk melingkarkan perban dilengan Naruto. "Tapi lihat lah aku sekarang, sudah seperti mumi" ucap Naruto yang mulai merengek. "Are...heheh maaf Naruto aku baru sadar" Nabe langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Twich

"Baru sadar katamu, jadi dari tadi kau hanya asal mengobatiku" Batin Naruto, dan alisnya sedikit berkedut. "Kenapa anda melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Nabe. Naruto saat ini menatap Nabe dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi dari tadi kau hanya asal, hampir dua jam aku disini menahan lapar kau tau" Naruto berdiri, dia menundukan kepalanya, seutas senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. "Hhhee...hhee..ma-maafkan aku ~Kyaaa..." belum sempat meminta maaf Nabe berlari sambil berteriak. "Kemari kau, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kemari aku sangat suka makan gadis" ucap Naruto yang mengejar Nabe. Yah..akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran, Nabe menatap kebelakan dan melihat Naruto yang berlari mengejarnya, dengan perban melilitnya bagaikan mumi sungguhan.

SKIP MALAM HARI

Disebuah ruangan, atau bisa disebut kamar, diatas tempat tidur yang cukup mewah, Naruto tengah berbaring. Bukan hanya Naruto yang ada didalam ruangan, ada Nabe yang berdiri disebelah tempat tidur. "Nabe aku sangat bosan saat ini, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Maaf Naruto anda harus istirahat karena besok anda harus latihan"

"Ayolah sebentar saja" Naruto kembali merengek. "Dan kau masih terlalu kaku ngobrol denganku"

"Haah...baiklah, tapi untuk permintaanmu kau tetap tidak boleh"

"Ya walau kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri tapi kenapa masih melarangku sih" batin Naruto. "Aku mohon, plis.."ucap Naruto menyembah Nabe, "Tetap tidak boleh"

"Aku harus cari cara untuk kabur dari sini" batin Naruto, dia memandang sekeliling mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur. Dan matanya menatap jendela, yang terbesit dalam pikirannya adalah kabur lewat situ. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi, tapi tolong ambilkan cemilan untukku" Naruto kembali duduk. "Baiklah tunggu disini" Nabe berjalan pergi, Naruto menampakan senyuman kemenangna. dia mulai berjalan kearah jendela, dan saat ingin membuka jendela dia mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti suara percikan listrik, saat ia menoleh kebelakan. Nampaklah Nabe yang berdiri dibelakan naruto, kedua tangannya terdapat listrik dengan tegangan tinggi. "Jadi kau ingin kabur ya? " Senyum Nabe membuat bulukuduk Naruto berdiri.

"TTTIIIDDAAAKK..."

TBC

hhhuuuaaa...selesai juga, dah ane kebut nih. maaf untuk fightnya kurang gereget, tapi ane usahai dichepter mendatang. dan untuk karakter, masih belum ane fikirin jadi yang tau karakter sesuai dibidang yang udah ane tulis diatas kasih tau ane ya...oke bay

jangan lupa tinggalin jejak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Charakter yang lainnya 100% bukan punya saya, namun cerita dalam fic ini 100% buatan saya...

Rate: TGenre: Advencure FriendShip, Family, Romance.

Pair: MysteryWarning: Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC.

Summary: akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.

hohoho, saya datang lagi dengan fic gaje ini. baik lah saat ini saya kesulitan untuk ide untuk buat fic, yah contohnya karakternya. ya mungkin seiring jalannya cerita mungkin akan ada.

Langsung aja,, selamat membaca.

Skip 3 tahun kemudian.

banyak kejadian yang dialami oleh Naruto dari yang susah, senang. bukan hanya itu, Naruto sekarang bukanlah bocah sembarangan di umurnya yang ke sepuluh tahun ini. dengan tubuh yang kekar, sedikit lebih tinggi, dan rambutnya yang hampir sama dengan rambutnya Minato(Modelnya)

Saat ini Naruto tengah bersama sang ayah berjalan menyusuri pingiran danau dan di ikuti Nabe dari belakang. "Naruto, tak kusangkan kau telah menyelesaikan pelatihanmu dalam semua bidang dalam waktu tiga tahun" Ucap Minatu tersenyum bangga pada Naruto. "Ya aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau secepat ini waktu yang kulalui" ucap Naruto yang masih memandang kearah danau.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang dan menghentikan langkah dari Naruto dan Minato. "Ada apa Sarotobi?" tanya Minato pada orang tersebut. "Jendral telah kembali Minato-sama" ucap orang itu yang bernama Sarotobi Sasuke. Sarotobi adalah Ninja kepercayaan Minato, mungkin bisa dibilang dia adalah tangan kana Minato dalam kerajaan (Sarotobi Sasuke sama seperti Fumma dari anime basara).

"Jendral siapa yang kau maksud Sarotobi-Sensei?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengenal siapa jendral yang dimaksud (Naruto memanggilnyan sensei karena Sarotobilah yang mengajari Naruto dibidang strategi) "Ikutlah aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu" jawab Minato. "Baiklah Sarotobi kau boleh pergi, dan terimakasih atas laporannya"

"Baik Minato-sama, saya undur diri" ucap Sarotobi setelah itu dia menghilang.

Naruto dan minato berjalan menuju istana, sampai di istana mereka disambut beberapa prajurit dan para pelayan. "Selamat datang Minato-sama, anda telah ditunggu jendral diruang tahtah" ucap salah satu prajurit. "Baiklah" Minato tersenyum ramah pada prajurit itu.

Saat sampai diruang tahtah, dapat terlihat beberapa orang yang menunggu. Ada satu orang yang membuat Naruto penasaran, yaitu sosok yang mengenakan jubah yang menutupi badan dan tudung berwarna biru cerah. Minato duduk dikursi mewahnya dan Naruto duduk disebelahnya. Sasok itu membuka tudungnya dan langsung duduk dengan bertumpu satu lututnya. "Minato-sama, saya Saber telah kembali" ucap sosok yang ternyata wanita cantik berambut pirang. "Bagaimana tugasmu Saber?" tanya Minato pada wanita itu yang bernama saber. "Segel dalam kondisi baik Minato-sama" jawab Saber. "Baiklah, terim kasih Saber, maaf juga telah merepotkanmu" sahut Minato. "Itu sudah tugas hamba sebagai bawahan Minato-sama" ucap Saber, wanita cantik dengan rambut pirangnya, dia juga memakai sebuah gaun dengan beberapa armor dibagian tertentu contohnya badannya.

"Dan Sabar perkenalkan ini anakku Naruto Lusifer, dan kau Naruto perkenalkan salah satu jendral terkuat dikerajaan ini Sabar pendragon" ucap Minato. "Salam kenal Naruto-sama" ucap Saber menundukan kepalanya. "Salam kenal Sabar-san" ucap Naruto ramah. Naruto menatap Minato, karena dia idak tau segel apa yang sampai mengirim seorang jendral terhebat itu.

"Segel?..segel apa ayah?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan. "Segel Trihexza anak ku, aku mengiri Saber untuk melihat apakah kondisi segel tersebut baik-baik saja, ayah takut kalau Trihexza lepas lagi" jawab Minato, Naruto hanya mangguk-mangguk tanda dia mengerti. "Satu lagi Naruto, sudah waktunya kau kembali ke dimensimu"

"Weee...jadi ayah mengusirku" ucap Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba ayahnya bicara tentang ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukan kah kau kesini hanya untuk berlatih" Ucap Minato tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Jadi ayah benar-benar mengusirku" Naruto sedikit cemberut

"Kau tidak usah kawatir, ayah akan sering-sering kesana untuk bertemu denganmu" ucap Minato tersenyum pada Naruto. "Dan bukankah kau pamit pada Hokage-sama kalau kau hanya akan berpetualang, betapa sedihnya dia kalau tau kalau kau tidak kembali" Ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. "Haaaah...Baiklah aku akan kembali, tapi janji ayah sering-sering kesana" ucap Naruto seolah pasrah, Minato tersenyum dan memangguk sekali tandanya dia setuju.

"Naberela, kau juga ikut Naruto ke sana" perintah Minato pada Nabe yang langsung kagek. "Ta-tapi Minato-sa~" "ini perintah Nabe, kau disana yang merawat Naruto, aku tidak mau anakku ini hanya makan ala kadarnya, lalu kalau sakit siapa yang merawatnya" ucap Minato yang membuat Naruto sedikit cemberut. "Ba-baiklah Minato-sama" ucap Nabe sambil menundukan kepalanya seolah pasrah. "Saber, kau jaga aku tugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto, karena didalam tubuhnya terdapat sedikit kekuatan dari Trihexsa, dan jaga segel itu tidak rusak" ucap Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Saber. "Baik Minato-sama" ucap Saber sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Saber, makan ini" ucap minato sambil melempar sesuatu, dengan reflek yang bagus saber menangkapnya dengan mudah. "Apa ini Minato-sama" tanya saber yang bingung pada benda yang dilemparkan Minato. "Itu adalah sebuah pil, yang bisa mengubahmu kembali menjadi anak kecil kau cukup pikirkan berapa umur yang kau mau sebelum memakannya. Dan kau tidak usah kawatir, kau hanya berubah bentuk dan kekuatanmu tidak akan terpengaruh. Dulu aku juga menggunakannya saat mendekati Kushina" jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Baik, kalau begitu saya undir diri, saya akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu" ucap Saber membungkuk, dan dia langsung pergi. "Dan kau Naruto setelah ini persiapkan dirimu, kau akan bertarung dengan Fumma, dan Sarotobi" ucap minato.

"Sebelum itu, Sarotobi, bawa Naruto ke ruangan khusus, suruh dia pilih yang mana yang cocok dengan dia" ucap Minato memerintahkan Sarotobi yang berdiri disebelah kiri minato. "Baik Minato-sama, mari ikut Saya Naruto-sama" ucap Sarotobi.

"Ruang khusus, ruangan apa itu sensei?" tanya Naruto saat diperjalanan. "Haah...anda kebiasaan Naruto-sama, anda selalu memanggil saya sensei walau diluar pelajaran" ucap Sarotobi yang menoleh kerah Naruto. "Bukankan benar kalau kan guruku" ucap Naruto. "Terserah anda, ruang khusus adalah ruangan persenjataan, atau benda yang tidak biasa"

"Maksudnya tidak biasa"

"Senjata-senjata dan benda-benda itu peninggalan leluhur anda, dan beberapa diambil dari perang"

"Oooo...Jadi begitu, terus untuk apa kita kesana?" Naruto kembali bertanya. "Karena anda dalam berlatih lebih baik mengunakan Senjata, dari pada tangan kosong"

"Memang disana ada senjata apa saja" tanya Naruto lagi. (Dasar kepo, ikut aja kenapa, toh disana tau sendiri ada apa# Dasar author Govlok, aku hanya mengikuti naskah dan kau yang buat naskahnya# hehehe,,,maaf aku lupa#%$ & %#_Lanjut)

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, mereka saat berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar dengan ukiran yang sangat mewah. "Jadi ini ruangan khususnya?" tanya Naruto, dan hanya dibalas anggukan sekali oleh Sarotobi. Kemudian Sarotobi membuka pintu itu, dan saat didalam Naruto tercengan dengan isi didalamnya. Dalam ruangan lumayan luas tersebut tersimpan banyak senjata yang berbeda-beda, mulan dari pedang, samurai, kapak, tombak, palu, tongkat sihir, tameng, dan masih ada banyak lagi. "Waaaaah...Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" tanya Naruto yang masih terkagum-kagum. "Tentu tidak, semua ini adalah senjata-senjata yang memiliki keistimewaan" ucap Sarotobi. "Keistimewaan?" tanya naruto yang melihat Sarotobi. "Emm...contohnya ini" ucap Sarotobi sambil memegang sebuah sebuah pedang yang memiliki bentuk yang aneh, dari pegangganya nampak seperti biasa, tapi dari pangkal pedang mebentuk seperti petir atau huruf Z, dan lanjutnya pedang pada umunya. "Apa hebanya pedang itu?" tanya Naruyo mencari tau. "Keistimewaan pedang ini adalah, kau bisa menyerap serangan apa pun yang mengandung listrik, bukan hanya itu kau juga kau juga bisa menggunakan jurus berelemen petir, kau juga bisa mengendalikan petir" jelas Sarotobi.

"Aku tidak mau yang itu, terlalu sederhana walau bentuknya unik, aku mau yang lain" pinta Naruto. "Iya..iya, masih ada yang lain, senjata apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sarotobi. "yang jelas bukan senjata biasa" ucap Naruto, (baik selanjutnya adalah Sarotobi memilihkan pedang, samurai, tongkat,dll untuk Naruto dan memberi penjelasan, author terlalu malas nulisnya, karena bukan hanya lima atau eman senjata yang sarotobi pilikan, tapi lebih dari sepuluh senjata dan penjelsan setiap senjatanya. cukup lanjut).

"Sensei, sudah hampir dua jam kita disini dan sama sekali tidak ada senjata yang menarik untukku" ucap Naruto dengan tampang malas. "Haaa...susah juga berbicara selama itu dan tidak ada yang membuat mu tertarik, seolah-olah penjelasanku itu sia-sia dari tadi, ya sudah terserah padamu pilih senjata yang kau mau aku mau mengistirahatkan rahangku yang sedah pegal ini" ucap Sarotobi sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Akhirnya Naruto berkeliling sendiri mencari senjata yang dia mau, dan saat itu juga Naruto melihat sembilan benda yang ditaruh diatas meja dengan beberapa ukiran, dan semua benda itu masih dibungkus dengan kain yang memiliki warna yang berbeda. "Sensei, bisa kemari sebetar" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sarotobi. Sarotobi mendekat kearah Naruto, "Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sarotobi saat sudah didekat Naruto. "Kenapa benda itu ditaruh diatas meja yang tidak biasa dengan yang lainnya, dan kenapa semua dibungkus dengan kain yang berbeda" tanya Naruto sambil menuding sembilan bungkusan itu.

"Ow...itu semua adalah pedang, seperti yang lainnya pedang-pedang itu juga tidaklah pedang biasa" jelas sarotobi. "Lalu kenapa dibunggkus dengan warna kain yang berbeda-beda?" tanya Naruto lagi. "warna kain-kain itu melambangkan elemnnya atau keistimewaannya, yang warna biru keputihan itu berelemen angin, yang oranye berelemen api, yang biru elemen air, yang berwarna emas adalah petir, yang coklat tua elemen tanah, yang hitam elemn kegelapan, yang putih cerah elemen cahaya, dan yang berwarna hijau dan abu-abu aku tidak tau bisa disebut elemen atau bukan yang jelas hijau biasa untuk mengendalikan tanaman apapun itu, dan pedang yang dibungkus kain abu-abu adalah pedang yang sangat beracun tapi juga bisa digunaka untuk penawar racun" jelas Sarotobi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi(lupakan untuk yang terakhir)

"waah...hebat" senyum Naruto mulai ada ketertarikan. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menggunakannya" nampak diwajah Sarotobi sedikit murung. "memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "haah...kesembilan pedang ini selalu menolak bila ada yang memkainya, jika mereka tidak cocok dengan sang pengguna makan sembilan pedang ini menjadi tumpul, dan seperti pedang biasa pada umumnya" ucap Sarotobi.

"Bahkan Minato-sama pernah menggunakannya satu persatu, tapi semua menolaknya, entah apa yang dimau dari pedang-pedang ini, seolah-olah mereka memiliki jiwa semdiri dan memilih penggunanya mereka sendiri" ucap Sarotobi. Naruto kembali memandang kesembilan pedang itu, yang dilihatnya bukanlah pedang yang ditutupi kain berwarna-warni, tapi pedang, dan katana yang mengeluarkan energi yang membentuk sebuah simbol disetiap pedang, simbol-simbo itu adalah pegasus terdapat dipedang pertama pedang angin, pienex dipedang api, tetesan air dipedang air, rusa dipedang petir, batu dipedang tanah, naga dipedang kegelapan, peri dipedang tanaman, dan cobra dipedang terakhir. Naruto mendekat dan auranya mengeruah dan simbolnya nampak semakin jelas, Naruto tersenyum melihat itu semua.

"Baiklah sudah aku putuskan" Naruto tersenym senang. "Jadi begitu, kau akan memilih salah satu dari sembilan pedang ini?" tanya Sarotobi.

"Yang bilang aku memilih salah satu siapa? aku akan menggunakan kesembilan pedang ini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Weeeeeee" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sarotobi.

TBC

fiiiuuuhhh...selesai juga, Maaf terlambat. tapi saya disini berusaha menyelesaikan chapter ini, diatas masalah yang saya hadapi. masak saya dikira imigran gelap saat melamar kerja(kenapa malah curhat?...). Disini Naruto bisa dibilang sangat kuat, didalam tubuhnya terdapat Trihexza, hasil pelatihannya selama tiga tahun, dan masih ditambah sembilan pedang itu. Dan bagikalian yang mau memberi masukan atau saran silahkan reivew. baiklah mari kita akhiri acara kondangan ini, marilah kita berdoa menu~

BLTAK

NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN.

"Kenapa kau sebut acara ini, sebagai acara kondangan?"

"Emmm...Entah"

BUK...BUK...BUK...BUK

Buekluh, sukean telimatasih temua(Baiklah sekian terima kasih semua#Author bonyok wajahnya).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Charakter yang lainnya 100% bukan punya saya, namun cerita dalam fic ini 100% buatan saya...

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre** : Advencure, FriendShip, Family, Romance.

 **Pair** : Mystery

 **Warning** : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC.

 **Summary** : akulah kegelapan itu, akulah kehancuran itu, akulah kemurkaan itu dan akulah iblis.

Ehmm...ehmmm cek...cek...satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tu

 **BLETAK**

"Kepanjangan goblok, biasanya hanya cek satu, dua, tiga, kenapa yang lain kau ikut kan payah"

"Naruto, jika kan menjitakku terus seperti itu kalau aku goblok beneran gimana?...Aku mengikutkan yang lainnya biar mereka kagak iri"

"Memang mereka protes padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Emmm...kayaknya enggak"

"SUDAH CUKUP, KEMARI KAU SIALAN..."

"Tidak...selamatkan aku"

Baiklah para pembaca, ini saya Minato akan mengantikan Author sebentar, biarkan kedua orang gila itu saling membunuh.

"Yang kau maksud orang gila siapa sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja Naruto, dan Ajisu-san" ucap Minato tanpa dosa.

 **KREK...KREK**

tangan Kushina mengengam sangan kuat hingga berbunyui seperti tulang patah, dan dia masuk dalam mode red habanero, dengan rambut berkibar-kibarnya. Dan Minato menoleh kebelakan dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Yang kau sebut orang gila adalah atasanmu dan **anakmu** " ucap Kushina sedikit penekan pada kata terakhir

 **BUAK...BUAK**

"TIDAK..."

Baiklah cukup sudah. jangan hiraukan yang terjadi dibelakang panggung, lupa kan oke... baik lah ketemu saya lagi nih, maaf lama updatenya. Sebelumnya maaf jika masih ada kesalahn dichep sebelumnya. Dan diChep ini sedikit bocoran saja, dalam Chep ini mungkin kebanyakan penjelasan tentang sembilan pedang milik Naruto, dan sedikit pertarungan antara Naruto vs Sarotobi, Fumma. Dah itu aja bocoranya. oke selamat membaca...

 **Chapter sebelumnya.**

"Baiklah sudah aku putuskan" Naruto tersenym senang. "Jadi begitu, kau akan memilih salah satu dari sembilan pedang ini?" tanya Sarotobi.

"Yang bilang aku memilih salah satu siapa? aku akan menggunakan kesembilan pedang ini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Weeeeeee" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sarotobi.

"Terkejut boleh, tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga sensei" ucap Naruto dengan wajah malasnya.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto akan memilih ke sembilan pedang itu?" tanya Sarotobi tidak yakin.

"Ya...memang kenapa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Dangar Naruto, ayahmu sudah pernah mencoba menggunakannya satu-persatu, dan semua menolaknya. sedangkan kau langsung memilih ke sembilan pedang yang belum tau apa dampak yang akan ditimbukan padamu"

"Tenanglah sensei, aku yakin dengan pilihanku" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi saat aku mendekat kearah pedang itu terdapat sebuah simbol-simbol yang tidak aku ketahui"

"Simbol...mana? itu hanya pedang yang dibalut kain saja, tidak ada simbol" ucap Sarotobi sambil memeriksa pedang-pedang itu.

"Mana mungkin sensei tidak melihatnya, simbol-simbol itu berada diatas masing-masing pedang" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sarotobi semakin kebingungan mencari simbol-simbol itu.

"Bagaiman Naruto? sudah kau tentukan pilihanmu?" tanya Minato yang baru saja datang. "Sudah ayah, aku memilih kesembilan pedang ini" jawab Naruto.

"Takku sangka dari sekian banyak senjata disini kau memilih kesembilan pedang yang diberika oleh Greed red-sama"

"Apa jadi ini pedang pemberian dari Greed red-sama, saya kira itu adalah senjata rahasia anda" ucap Sarotobi kaget. "Ya...pedang itu diberikan saat aku dan Kushina berhasil menyegel Trihexza"

 **Flash back on**

Diujung galaksi, dapat terlihat tiga makhluk yang tengah melayang diluar angkasa. mereka melihat sebuah planet yang cukup besar. "Haaa...Butuh enam hari untuk menyelesaikan segel ini, walau aku dibantu oleh anda Greed red-sama" ucap makhluk yang yang tidak lain adalah Minato tengah dibopong oleh Kushina.

" **Siapa yang bilang aku membantumu, aku hanya membantu mengalahkannya, kalau urusan menyegel itu aku tidak ikut campaur, tugasku menjaga celah dimensi dan hanya menghentikannya menghancurkan suatu planet atau tata surya yang belum saatnya hancur** " ucap Greet red

"Jadi anda tidak mebantu saya Greed red-sama?" tanya Minato tersenyum menoleh pada sosok naga besar berwarna merah itu. " **Tentu tidak, karena itu bukan tugaskku, jika aku mebantumu makan sama saja aku aku menyalahkan aturan kau tau** "

"Jadi begitu, patas aku membutuhkan enam hari lamannya untuk menyegelnya" ucap Minato dengan kondisinya saat ini cukup berantakan. "Tapi Greed red-sama, kenapa aku tidak mati? padahal leluhuku saat menyegel Trihexza, mereka mengerbankan nyawa untuk menyegelnya, tepi kenapa aku tidak?" Tanya Minato.

"Kau bicara apa Minato?" ucap Kushina sedikit tidak senang dengan ucapa Minato.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja" ucap Minato menoleh kearah kushina, kemudia kembali menatap Greed red.

" **Emmm...menurutku, karena kau dibantu oleh Kushina dan aku, berbeda dengan leluhurmu yang melawannya sendiri, dan saat mereka menyegel Trihexza mereka sudah damal keadaan sekarat, bahkan pertarungan mereka lebih lama darimu, itulah yang membuat mereka harus merengang nyawa untuk menyegelnya** " jelas Greed red. Minato hanya mangguk-mangguk mengerti. 'padahal sedikit ikut andil dalam menyegelnya' batin Greed red.

" **Baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali** " ucap Greed red mebuka gerbang celah dimensi. Karena mereka kembali melalu celah dimansi, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali. dipintu gerbang keluar dari celah dimensi, ketiga makhluk itu berhenti.

"Jadi kita akan berpisah disini?" tanya Minato yang masih dibopong oleh Kushina, dan mereka berdua berdiri diatas telapak tangan kanan Greed red. " **Ya aku harus kembali menjalankan tugasku** " ucap Greed Red. "Baiklah terima kasih atas bantuan anda Greed red-sama" ucap Minato tersenyum.

" **Tentu, tapi Minato aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu** " ucap Greed red.

"Apa itu Greed red-sama?" tanya Minato.

Tiba-tiba muncul sembilan cahaya yang berbeda-beda yang muncul dari telapak tangan Greed red yang tepat didepan Minato dan Kushina -cahaya itu semakin terang dan membuat Minato dan Kushina harus menutup mata mereka.

Ketika cahaya menyilaukan itu mulai redup mereka berdua kembali membuka mata. "Pedang?" tanya Minato bingung.

" **Ya, pedang-pedang ini akan kuberikan padamu** " ucap Greed red.

Dapan terlihat sembilan pedang dengan bentuk berbeda dan warna aura yang berbeda pula yang sedang berputar lima meter didepan Minato dan Kushina.

"Pedang yang indah" ucap Kushina terkagum-kagum

"I **ndah menurutmu begitu?, ya benar pedang-pedang yang indah, tapi pedang itu sudah banyak membunuh banyak nyawa, pedang pedang yang telah bermandikan darah** " ucap Greed red, dan itu membuat Kushina langsung bungkam.

" **Keindahan yang menutupi sisi kelam dari suatu wujud** " sambung Greed red.

"Lalu kenapa anda memberikannya padaku?" tanya Minato. " **Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa tujuaanku memberikannya padamu, suatu saat kau akan tau sendiri** " jawab Greed red. " **Akanku beri sedikit penjelasan pedang-pedang ini** " sambung Gred red

" **Pedang pertama** " ucap Greed red. Satu pedang pertama aura berwarna biru keputihan. pedang yang mengkilap, dengan pegangan berwarna hitam, dan pembantas antara pegangan dan mata pedangnya berbentuk seperti sayam burung yang mengkilap bagaikan sebuah cermin. Mata pedang sangat tajam dan dengan panjang pedang pada umumnya. " **Pedang pertama, Pegasasu. pedang yang terbuat dari tanduk dan sayap pegasus. pedang angin penguasa badai, sang penguna akan dapat memanggil makhluk mitologi pegasus, pedang ini akan memberikan perubahan wujud bagi penggunanya** " jelas Greed red

"Pedang yang cantik" ucap Minato. dia mengerakkan salah satu tangannya, mengelus sisi tumpu dari pedang itu. tapi saat ia tidak sengaja memegang mata pedang tersebut tangannya langsung berdarah.

" **Sudah kubilangkan, keindahan yang menutupi sisi kelamnya, pedang yang dapat digunakan untuk memotong lawan atau cocok untuk memutilasi hihihihi...** " tawa dari Greed red sedikim membuat Minato dan Kushina merinding.

" **Baiklah lanjut, pedang kedua Phoenix pedang yang terbuat dari jantung dari makhluk yang dikatakan burung abadi, burung yang bersembunyi dimatahari. Phoenix adalah makhluk yang bisa mengendalikan api, bukan hanya itu saja Phoenix adalah makhluk yang tercipta oleh api dan mati oleh api pula, pedang ini memiliki suhu tinggi bahkan hanya menyentuhnya dapat mebakarmu, api itu tidak akan padam walau itu didalam air, apinya akan padam jika kau terkena api lainnya, ya walaupun itu sama saja bunuh diri** " Pedang kedua bentuknya adalah Sebuah samurai biasa, tapi berbedanya ada pada mata pedangnya yang menyala seperti besi yang baru saja dibakar.

" **Pedang ketiga** " pedang yang beraura biru laut mendekat kearah Minato. " **Michi peshu, terbuat dari tulang makhluk gabungan dari tiga makhluk yaitu kucing, kadal dan kalajengking. Makhluk pengendali air dan Es. pedang ini akan memberikan perubahn wujud dari penggunanya jika sudah mencapai level dua** " Pedang yang bentuknya sama dengan pedang kedua, yang berbeda bilah pedangnya berwarna biru seperti Es.

" **Pedang berikutnya** " kemuadian sebuah pedang beraura eman mendekat kearah Minato. " **Kirin, pedang yang terbuat dari tanduk makhluk penguasa petir yang bernama kirin. petir yang berwarna emas dan beda dengan petir biasa, petir ini bukan hanya bisa meledakkan sebuah benda, bahkan petirnya biasa memotong apapun yang dikehendaki pemiliknya** " Kilin adalah sebuah katan yang pegangannya berwarna emas(Bentunya sama dengan Kusanagi milik Sasuke, hanya pegangan berwarna emas)

" **Lanjut, pedang ke lima** " sebuah pedang yang lumayan besar beraura coklat mendekat kearah Minato. " **Pedang ini bernama Gaia, pedang yang terbuat dari darah Gaia putri perwujudan dari bumi, pedang ini mampu mencitakan gempa, dapat menciptakan pasukan golem, memberi kekuatan pada sang pemilik hingga mampu mengangkat gunung jika sang pemilik bisa meningkatkannya ke level dua** " pedang yang lumayan besar ini, gagang terbuat dari besi yang dibalut perban, bilah pedang berbentuk segitiga(lihat pedang Kirito saat episode akan menyelamatkan Asuna, hanya gagannya saya dibalut perban)

" **Pedang ke enam** " pedang yang dari pegangan sampai bilah pedangnya berwarna hitam. " **Pedang yang terbuat dari sisik Black dragon(OC), Naga yang yang hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan pedang suci Exskalibar, Naga yang ini adalah keturuna Hydra, Pedang ini akan membirikan kekuatan kegelapn pada sang pemilik, Menggunakannya cukup beresiko. Jika pengguna sampai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, maka dia akan dikendalikan oleh pedang ini, pengguna akan bisa mengendalikan bayangan, bahkan dia juga bisa menjadi armor bagi pengunanya jika sudah mencapai level duannya** " (Soal bentu sama dengan pedang Zangetsu milik Ichigo dalam mode bankai, tapi tampa rantai diujung gagangnya).

( **AN** : satu kesalahn yang terjadi dichapter sebelumnya, saya lupa mencantumkan satu pedang, seharusnya ada sembilan, setelah saya baca saya melewatkan hal ini. Jadi disini akan saya perbaiki).

" **Pedang ketujuh** " dua pedang yang beraurakan Putih kekuningan mendekat kearah Minato. " **Arcturas, pedang yang terbuat dari inti bintang yang paling terang di rasi Bootos, salah satu bintang tertua yang ada dilangit malam** " Dua pedang yang bentuknya seperti bintang empat sisi, dan salah satu sisinya lebih panjang yang dijadikan sebagai bilah pedang.

" **Pedang ke delapan** " pedang yang sama besarnya dengan pedang Gaia. " **Pedang ini bernama Dryad, karena ini terbuat dari fosil dryad yang mati dan berubah menjadi batu setelah jutaan tahun, Dryad adalah peri hutan, peri ini selalu bersebunyi didalam tumbuhan, mereka lah yang membuat hutan tetap tumbuh walau ditempat yang tidak yang tidak mungkin tumbuhan untuk hidup** " Pedang dengan dua sisi tajam, pedang yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Gagang pedang biasa pada umumnya, pembatas bialah dengan gaganya berbetuk seperti akar yang dikepang yang itu terlihat terbuat dari logam. Dan ada simbol daun ditengah pembatas pedang. Ada ukiran yang sangat cantik ditengah pedang, berbentuk seperti akar yang masuk dalam tanah.

" **Dan ini pedang terakhir** " pedang beraurakan abu-abu yang terakhir melayang mendekti Minato dan Kushina dang ikut memutari mereka berdua. " **Pedang Basicorn(Singkatan dari Basilisk dan Unicorn). Pedang ini sangat beracun, bahkan satu danau bisa beracun hanya mencelupkannya dalam danau tersebut. Tapi pendang ini juga bisa menjadi penawar racun jenis apapun. Pedang pedang yang terbuat dari dua makhluk yang berbeda yaitu mata Basilisk dan tanduk Unicorn** " (Bentuknya seperti senjatanya Takenaka Hambe, salah satu karakter di Basara. Senjata Elemen dua milik Hambe senjata sejenis whipsword).

Dan pedang terakhir dan penjelasan dari Greed Red. Pedang pedang itu mengitari Minato dan Kushina. "Apa anda tidak berlebihan Greed red-sama?" tanya Kushina. " **Berlebihan tentu tidak, aku telah menyimpannya terlalu lama. Hingga aku lupa siapa yang menciptakan kesembilan pedang itu** " Ucap Greed Red tersenyum kikuk. "Baiklah, saya terima dan akan saya jaga ini dengan baik" ucap Minato berterimakasih. Kemudiah sebuah kekkai yang hanya menutupi Minato dan Kushina tercipta melingkupi mereka dan sembilan pedangnya. Kekkai itu membuat mereka melayang dan membawa mereka keluar dari celah dimensi.

Saat diluar ternyata gerbang dimensi tersebut terbuka tepat didepan gerbang kerajaan. Kekkai tersebut menurunkan mereka berdua perlahan, saat sudah menyentuh tanah kekkai tersebut menghilang. Para prajuri ingin membatu mereka, tapi Minato melarang mereka karena kesembilan pedang tersebut masih mengitari mereka. Setelah sampai didalam Pedang pedang tersebut melayang dan menancap didepan mereka. Akhirnya mereka bisa ditolong oleh para prajurit.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"Itulah kejadian dimana Greed red-sama memberikan kesembilan pedang itu, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang tujuannya memberikannya padaku" ucap Minato mengakhiri cerita. "Bahkan aku pernah mencoba kesembilan pedang itu satu-satu, hasilnya nihil bahkan aku hampir terbunuh saat menggunakannya" sambung Minato.

Sarotobi hanya mangguk-mangguk mengerti penjelasanya Minato. "Jadi itulah kenapa pedang-pedang itu anda tempatkan dimeja khusus?" tanya Sarotobi. "Ya..karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga hingga aku tau apa tujuannya memberikan kesembilan pedang itu" jawab Minato. Karena keasikan ngobrol mereka hingga lupa kalau diruangan itu bukahn hanya mereka berdua yang ada disitu.

"Ehmm...bagaimana menurut kalian, bukankah ini keren?" dan salah satu orang yang terlupakan itu bertanya membuat, Minato dan Sarotobi menoleh pada yang bersangkutan. Mereka langsung tercengan melihat kesembilan pedang terpasang ditubuh Naruto. Saat ini Naruto berdiri gagah dengan kesembilan pedang itu terpasang ditubuhnya. Phoenix, Black dragon, dan satu pedang Arcturus terpasang disisi kanan. Sisi kirinya adalah Michi Peshu, Basicorn, satu lagi pedang Arcturus. Pegasasu dan Qilin terpasang dipinggang belakang. Gaia, dan Dryad dipunggung. "Kenapa langsung semua, kita tidak tau apa efek yang akan ditimbulkanan pada tubuhmu jika kau langsung menggunakannya semua" ucap Minato panik. "Tenanglah ayah aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Tapi saat itu juga, pedang-pedang itu bergetar, dan aura mereka keluar masing-masing. "Agrh...apa yang terjadi" tanya Naruto berusah melepaskan pedang pedangnya. Pedang-pedang itu keluar masing-masing dari sarungnya, dan mereke mengelilingi Naruto. "Naruto" teriak Minato yang melihat anaknya dikelilingi oleh pedang, sama sepertinya dulu dengan Kushina. Aura itu semakin mengeruak, dan masuk kedalan tubuh Naruto. Saat aura itu berhenti masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, tubuh Naruto kejang-kejang dan membuatnya pingsang, tapi pedang itu masih mengelilingi Naruto.

"Naruto...Naruto" Minato panik mencoba mendekat kearah Naruto tapi dia ditahan oleh Sarotobi. "Tenanglah Minato-sama, jika anda mendekati Naruto anda akan terluka" ucap Sarotobi berusaha menahan Minato.

 **Mindscape**

Saat tidak sadarkan diri Naruto terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya. "Ugh...di-dimana ini?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Saat merasa baikan dia berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. yang dilihat hanya ruangan yang gelap gulita, hanya tempatnya berdiri dan sekitarnya saja yang terdapat penerangan.

" **Uzumaki Naruto lusifer** " tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang besar dan mengema ke seluruh ruangan. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto mencari pemilik suara itu. " **Lihatlah kebelakangmu** " saat ini terdengar suara yang berbeda dari Naruto membalik badannya, tidak terlihat apa-apa hanya terlihat sebuah cahaya dari kejahuan. " **Apa kau melihat sebuah cahaya?** " tanya suara yang berbeda dan suara ini terdengar seperti suara wanita. "Ya...cahaya yang sangat jauh jika dilihat dari sini" ujar Naruto. " **Mendekatlah ke arah cahaya itu, dan kau akan tau siapa kami** " suara lainnya. "Bai~ tunggu..tunggu jika aku mendekat, mungkin aku akan mati, dan saat aku sampai disana aku akan bertemu dengan malekat pencabut nyawa" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya didagu. "Apa kau malaikat yang mejemputku pergi kesurga?" tanya Naruto. " **Jika kau tidak datang kesini maka aku yang akan kesana, dan kupastikan kau akan bertemu malaikat sungguhan** " ucap suara yang terdengar sangar, dan itu membuat Naruto merinding. " **Tenanglah Black, kau malah membuatnya takut** " saran wanita lagi yang terdengar.

" **Tenanglah nak, kami tidak akan menbunuhmu, kemarilah** " ajakan suara wanita itu. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto sedikit ragi, dia pun akhirnya berjalan mengarah ke cahaya itu. Semakin Naruto medekat cahaya itu semakin terang. Bahkan Naruto harus menutup matanya karena belum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya itu. Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahayanya Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Saat matanya terbuka seutuhnya dapat dilihat berdiri sepuluh makhluk berbeda didepannya.

"Si-siapa ka-kalian" ucap Naruto takut. " **Tenanglah kami tidak akna menyakitimu** " ucap wanita bertubuh tanah, dari suaranya dia nampak sangat bijak. " **Kami adalah sepuluh jiwa yang ada dalam pedangmu** " ucap burung dengan bulunya berwarna orange tua dan diujung setiap bulu terbakar oleh api. "Jiwa?...pedang?...apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. " **Kami adalah makhluk yang berada dalam jiwa sembilan pedang yang kau pilih diruangan khusus milik ayahmu, kami adalah sembilan pedang itu** " jelas wanita dengan baju hijau, rambut coklat, dan sayap seperti daun. "Jadi kalian adalah makluk yang dijadikan bahan untuk pembuatan pedang-pedang itu?" tanya Naruto. " **Benar sekali** " jawab bijak kuda putih bersayap. "Jadi kalian adalah Pegasus, Phoenix, michi peshu, Kirin, Gaia, Black dragon, Arcturas, Dryad, Basicorn?" tanya Naruto memastikan, dan dibalas angukan serentak kecuali Naga hitam. Naruto juga ikut mangguk-mangguk mengerti. "Lalu ini dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi, " **Saat ini kau berada dalam alam bawah sadarmu** " jawab kuda bertanduk yaitu Unicorn. " **Kamilah yang membawamu kemari** " jawab Kirin makhluk yang terlihat seperti jerapah bertanduk rusa, tapi dia sebenarnya adalah Naga. "Untuk apa kalian membawaku kemari" keinginan tahuan Naruto bertanya lagi. " **Kami memberitahumu kalau kami akan membantumu** " ucap Dryad. "Suatu saat kau akan menghadapi suatu pilihan yang sulit, antar kehancuran atau kedamaian" ucap Phoenix. " **Sebelum itu kami akan bertanya, antara perdamaian dan kehancuran atau peperangan, kau pilih mana?"** tanya Pegasus.

"Maksudmu? aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. " **Jawab saja** " ucap Gaia.

"Tentu aku pilih perdamaian" jawab Naruto.

" **Apa alasanmu?** " tanya Kirin.

"Alasanku, tentu karena jika dunia ini damai dan tentram pasti setiap makhluk bisa menikmatinya, jika perang maka bukan kesenangan yang mereka hadapi tapi kesediha akan saudara, teman yang harus merengang nyawa untuk itu" jawab Naruto dengan wajah serius. Dan jawaban itu menbuat sepuluh makhluk tersenyum.

" **Lalu bagaimana jika penyebab peperangan itu adalah dirimu sendiri, dirimu yang sebenarnya?"** tanya Unicorn. "Jika itu aku, maka aku akan berperang untuk kedamaian"

" **Bagus, dengan ini kami bersepuluh akan mengabdi padamu** " ucap Phoenix menundukkan kepalanya pada Naruto, dan yang lainnya mengikutinya. " **Sekarang kau adalah tuan kami, kami akan menjadi senjatamu, pelindungmu, dan kekuatanmu untuk mewujudkan perdamaian** " Ucap Basilisk. Setelah itu cahaya yang sangat terang membuat mata Naruto perih hingga dimenutup matanya.

 **Mindscape END**

kembali saat dia membuka mata dia berada diruanga dimana Naruto pingsan. "Ugh...kepalaku sakit sekali" ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya. "Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato panik. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada ayahnya. Kemudian dia berdiri menangkap satu-persatu pedang yang mengitarinya, dan memasukkannya ke sarungnya masing-masuing. "Yosh...mari kita coba" ucap Naruto setelah selesai dengan pedang-pedangnnya.

SKIP TIME

Disebuah tanah lapang Naruto berdiri ditengah-tengah. Tangannya memegang pedang Phoenix dan mich peshu. Naruto berkonsentrasi memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana menggunakannya?" Batin Naruto bertanya pada Makhluk yang ada dalam pedangnya. " **Mudah saja, kau hanya cukup pikirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan"** ucap Phoenix dalam pikiran Naruto. " **Mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu menggunakan kekuatan kami, lebih baik kau cocokkan gerekanmu terlibih dahulu, sebab saat ini tubuhmu masih belum cukup kuat, belum lagi kau masih bocah berumur sembilan tahun. cobalah belajar gerakkanmu dengan sembilan pedang mengantung dibadanmu"** ucap Black. " **Uwwaahh...tumben kau Black, bicara sepanjang itu** " ucap Mich peshu mengejek Black dragon. " **Diamlah, atauku cabik-cabik mulutmu kucing** " ancam Black. " **Haaah...kembali lagi kesadisannya** " sahut Phoenix.

"Jadi saat ini aku hanya menggunakan kalian sebagai senjata begitu maksud kalian" Tanya Naruto. " **Kami memang senjata payah** " sahut Basilisk. "Baiklah" ucap Naruto lesu. 'Padahal aku ingin sekali belajar jurus-jurus keren' batin Naruto. " **Kami bisa mendengarmu** " ucap malas Black. "Weeee...maaf...maaf" ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Naruto mari kita mulai saja pertarungan ini, Fumma, Sarotobi" panggil Minato. "lawan, Naruto"

"Baik minato-sama" jawab Sarotobi.

"Baiklah, Naruto dengar ini baik-baik. sebelum kita mulai, aku akan beri satu bocoran sedikit untukmu" ucap Sarotobi berdiri didepan Naruto beberapa meter didepannya. "Apa itu sensei?" tanya antusias Naruto. "Kau tau kalau kami adalah rival" ucap Sarotobi dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi jangan salah, disaat tertentu kami bisa berkerja sama dengan baik, aku tau kau hebat mengunakan pedang, tapi kombinasi kami bisa mengalahkanmu dengan sekejap" ucap Sarotobi. "Aku tau, yang jelas kali ini aku tidak akan kalah sensei" ucap Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. 'Phoenix, Mich peshu tolong bantu aku' batin Naruto.

"Mulai" teriak Minato yang mengamati dari pinggir lapangan.

Fumma langsung melesat dan mencabut dua pedangnya dari punggung. Naruto bersiap menahan serangan dari Fumma tapi dia dikagetkan oleh shurigen yang muncul dari bawahnya. Ternyata itu adalah Sarotobi dengan mengunakan tehkinnya, yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi bayangan dan mengangetkan musuh dengan muncul didepan. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan Sarotobi dengan cara melompat kebelakang. Matanya terfokus pada Sarotobi yang berada didepannya, berniat menyerang tapi dia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat Sarotobi melompat, ternyata Sarotobi memberi jalan pada Fumma untuk menyerang, Naruto sedikit kaget tapi dia langsung siap lagi untuk serangan dari Fumma. Naruto menyilangkan kedua pedangnya untuk menahan serang Fumma, merasa seranganya gagal Fumma melompat kebelakan. Naruto siap untuk menyerang Fumma, saat hendak menerjak tiba-tiba sebuah shurigen muncul dari atas. Shurigen mengerah ke arah naruto membuatnya kaget karena dibelum siap sehingga dia memutuskan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindarinya.

'Jadi begitu strategi pengalihan, bukan hanya itu Sarotobi dan Fumma bekerjasama dengan dengan saling mengisi kelemahan masing-masing, Sarotobi alhli serangan jarak jauh dan serangan kejutan, Fumma alhi serangan jarak dekat dan memiliki kecepat yang lebih unggul dari Sarotobi, tapi Naruto cukup hebat juga, bias bergerak seperti itu dengan pedang-pedangnya itu' batin Minato yang tau taktik apa yang digunakan Fumma dan Sarotobi.

"Reflek yang bagus Naruto" sindir Sarotobi. "Terima kasih sensei, baiklah waktunya membalas" ucap Naruto langsung maju. 'Kau terlalu gegabah' batin Sarotobi. Sarotobi dan Fumma saling pandang dan mengangguk sekali. Kemudian Fumma langsung maju juga, Naruto dan Fumma siap untuk saling serang. Tapi saat hampir sampai, Fumma dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang melompat melewatinya. Sarotobi yang rencananya ingin menyerangpun dibuat kaget oleh Naruto. Saat sudah sampai didepan Sarotobi, Naruto menyerang menyerangnya dari jarak dekat dan itulah kelemahan Sarotobi. Naruto menyerang dengan cepat mengunakan kedua pedangnya, Sarotobi berusaha menahan dan Menghindari serangan Naruto, tapi itulah kesalahnya yang harus membuatnya kalah. Karena terlalu fokus dengan serangan pedang Naruto menyerang Sarotobi dengan cara menendang perutnya, hingga membuat Sarotobi terdorong kebelakang. Tiba-tiba Fumma muncul dibelakang Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah tau itu dia menunduka badanya untuk menghindari serangan horisontal dari Fumma. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, disaat menunduk dia juga bergerak untuk membalik tubuhnya, dan dia mengacungkan salah satu pedangnya berniat menusuk leher Fumma. "Bagaimana bukan kah aku hebat?" ucap Naruto sombong sambil melihat Fumma dengan wajah tercengan akibat pedang Naruto berhenti didepan lehernya. "Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sarotobi yang berjalan mendekat. "Sensei, apa kau lupa berapa tahun kita sering berlatih, jangan pikir selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak belajar apa-apa" ucap Naruto sambil memasukan pedangnya. "Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengetahu taktik kami?" tanya Sarotobi. "Aku tidak tau taktik yang Sensei gunakan, tapi aku tau kalau sensei mencoba mengalihkan setiap perhatianku agar salah satu dari kalian menemukan celah untuk menyerang, sensei juga pernah bilang dulu kalau kerja sama akan sangat baik jika dimulai dari individunya lebih dulu sebelum bekerja sama, jadi aku gunakan kelemahan kalian untuk menyerang kalian" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau tau kelemahan kami" tanya Sarotobi. "Tentu saja, memangnya butuh beberapa waktu, tapi setelah mencoba akhirnya aku tau, Kelemahan Sarotobi-sensei adalah serangan jarak dekat, sensei alhi dalam serangan jarak jauh dan serangan mendadak, dan untuk Fumma-sensei adalah sebaliknya dia lemah dalam serangan jarak jauh dan serangan kejutan, itulah kesimpulanku dari pengalamanku" ucap Naruto

"Jadi diam-diam kau mengamati kami?" tanya Sarotobi. "Ya...dan dalam pertarungan tadi dapat dilihat kalau kalian mengisi kelemahan masing-masing, pengamatanku hebatkan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada pamer.

"Bagus, dengan ini kau sudah siap untuk kembali" Ucap Minato sambil memegang punggung Naruto."Emmm" sahut Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya. 'Dan mungkin tujuan Greed red-sama adalah memberikan pedang itu padamu' batin Minato

"Tunggu aku Konoha, aku datang" batin Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Dimana Nabe?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari Nabe. "Dia saat ini bersiap-siap untuk pergi denganmu, dan Sebar" jawab Minato. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke istana" ajak Minato. 'Aku kalah dengan bocah sepuluh tahun, betapa menyedihkannya aku' batin sarotobi menangis.

SKIP TIME

Tepat didepan gerbang istana berkumpul beberapa orang disana. "Apa kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Minato dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Setelah dapat kepastian dari pertanyaannya kemudian Minato membuka gerbang dimensi yang mengarah ke konoha. "Baik aku pergi ya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ucap naruto melambaikan tangannya, Minato dan lainnya melambai sambil tersenyum.

TBC

fiiiuuuhhh... kurang gereget pertarungannya. ya maaf kalau masih kurang, namanya juga manusia pasti ada aja salahnya. Sesuai janji saya kalau saya akan banyaki wordnya. Biasanya cuma satu K, sekarang jadi empat K.

Sedikit info nih tentang sepuluh makhluk yang ada di pedang Naruto.

 **Pegasasu** : diplesetkan dari Pegasus. Pegasus adalah makhluk mitologi dari yunani. Disebukan lahir dari darah Medusa saat Perseus memenggal kepalanya. Kemudian Pegasus dijinakkan oleh Bellerephon. Pegasus adalah kuda yang mempunyai sayap dan penerbang yang unggul.

 **Phoenix** : adalah burung api dari mitologi mesir kuno. Phoenix burung yang mati oleh api dan lahir kembali oleh api. Biasanya digambarkan mempunyai bulu merah dan emas.

 **Michi peshu:** atau Mishipeshoo adalah makhluk Lynx laut besar yang tinggal didanau Superior. Michi Peshu merupakan kiasan yang mewakili kekuatan, misteri dan bahaya yang berasal perairan suci. Pengambaran Michi peshu berkepala kucing, berbadan reptil, berkaki harimau dan berekor kalajengking.

 **Kirin** : atau Qilin adalah setengah naga, setengah kuda berasal dari mitologi Cina. Dalam mitologi Kirin adalah hewan suci yang memiliki sifat baik, bisa menjadi hewan buasdan mengerikan saat terancam.

 **Gaia** : adalah dewi perwujudan dari bumi dalam mitologi Yunani. Sebagai Protogenoi pertama muncul dialam semesta setelah Khaos. Gaia dikenal sebagi 'ibu dari semua' melalu hubungan dengan Uranus, Gaia melahirkan Titan Kiklos dan Hekatonkhines. Melalui hubungan dengan Pontos dia melahirkan para dewa-dewi laut mitologi Romawi. Gaia dikenal dengan nama Terra atau Tellus.

 **Black Dragon(OC)** : Dragon atau Naga hewan dengan ukuran yang sangat menakjubkan. Mereka berbentuk reptil bersayap ada juga yang tidak bersayap. Terkadang mereka dapat menghembuskan nafas api. Naga juga disebut dewa oleh beberapa suku.

 **Arcturus:** Atau bintang biduk adalah bintang paling terang paling terang di rasi Bootes dan bintang paling terang ketiga dilangit. Secara visual Arcturus setidaknya seratus sepuluh kali lebih terang dari pada matahari. Namun sebenarnya energinya yang dipancarkan seratus delapan puluh lebih terang dari pada matahari.

 **Dryed:** adalah makhluk legenda mitologi Yunani. Menurut mitologi Dryed merupakan makluk atau semacap peri yang menghuni tumbuh-tumbuhan, wujud Dryed adalah seorang wanita.

 **Basilisk** : adalah makhluk mitologi Yunani merupakan raja dari para reptil. Bila dideskripsikan berbentuk unal atau kadal dengan tunjilan didahinya. Kabarnya siapa yang melihat matanya akan tewas.

 **Unicorn:** biasanya digambarkan kuda dengan tanduk dikepalanya. Unicorn adalah makhluk satu-satunya tidak menakuti manusia dan biasanya digambarkan makhluk yang makhluk ini sulit ditangkap. Dan tanduknya bisa menetralisir racun.

Nah itulah sedikit info dari saya.

Ow...iya soal lama updatenya karena bebera minggu ini saya tidak pegang Hp, padahal rencananya mau Up di pertengahan desember, karena hp saya nggak ada jadi rencana gagal total. mohon dimaklumi.

Bagi kalian yang punya kritik jangan segan-segan pukulin wajah Naru~ ups salah maksud saya jangan segan-segan bertanya oke...sampai jumpa dilain waktu.


End file.
